fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Updates/@comment-2806:1016:D:9521:702C:2EDA:C1F9:B010-20190514041625
Well I need to say one thing about this mod... it's AWSEOME. Im relly happy that this mod come to the new version, I was waiting so much to play this, but it's still not perfect, it has some bugs, or things tahta are not very great, but it's still Awesome this mod, I would like put the Pros and Cons of this version so I will start: Pros: -Creatures: Now int his version there are a lot of new creatures, it's possible to have aq lot of new species, and I think that is the mod of dinosaurs, with more variety. -Size of creatures: Well I need to say that the new sizes are more realistic, well I don't know about the Megalodon, because I hear that the Megalodon is at the size of Shamu the Orca Whale, but i don't know actually the Megalodon size is a Mystery. -Breeding: Probably im referring of teh breeding of birds, is too realistic, but it's funny because sometimes when my Dodos put an egg it appears a sexy music and it's really funny, I need to say it's a good easter egg. This is the music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jJkdRaa04g -Easter egg boss: This is a very funny boss, you can make him appear with a code, I alredy do it and I laugh so much. -Anu: I think that it was great that Anu's body don't dissapear, because you got the chance of get out of there and take the key. -Megalania poison: I love that the Megalania when it bites you get poison, because in the prehistoric cenozoic that it what it does to kill the giant beavers and proctodons. Well I think those are ones of the amazing things taht I found now we go for the Cons: Cons: -Desinterested in playing: Well I know that you fixed the problem of being a maniac of playing with toys, but now they don't really play with them, and it makes a great difficulty of getting his mood in high. -Passive predators: I need to say taht his problem makes me a little mad, because the predators of this game they don't attack creatures, they only attack Vanilla creatures, and a little of prehistoric creatures, for example I have a cage with a Ceratosaurus then I put a hungry Dilophosaurus to make them attack, they didn't fight in any moment, even if they are hungry, and this makes me mad because I like to see them fight, another example is that I was putting some semiacuatic creatures vs the Megalodon, and all of them the Megalodon win because the Sarco and Spino didn't fight, they were not doing something, and this makes me mad because the Spinosaurus is the strongest mob of this mod, have the same level of attack of the Megalodon, it has more life than the Megalodon and much more resistence, but well then I put a Mosasaurus and they did'nt fight any time, that is very weird, and I would like that these get fixed. -Deinonychus: Apperently Deinonychus is the exception of this problem, it attacks everything, and it's weird because it fights with the ceratosaurus or Dilophosaurus, and the Deinonychus win, but the much more weird is that you can put 1 Deinonychus vs 1 Megalania or Allosaurus and the Deinonychus will win, that's very illogically, but that happens because everytime because they didn't fight the Deinonychus the only 3 mobs that I see that fight em is Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus,and Sarcosuchus, and the Deinonychus can't kill them because they are big, another thing is that when a Deinonychus attack a Meganuera the Deinonychus get under the ground and starts to sofocate. -Scarab Gem: Well all we know that the scarab gem is very useful for tools, to summon Anu, and specially to tame apex predators, but I remember taht in 1.7.10 there was 0.1% when you mine a Fossil block to get one, but why did they make them more difficult now is 0.01% to get one that is like 1/10000 to get one, the only possiblity that is left for me to get one is with the Moon Dungeons of Galacticraft, and if you don't use the dungeons it will take you an eternity to find one, I travel to gigantic Islands to find one of this things and I don't have any results, and specially this thing needs to change because there are more apex predators, and fight with Anu, but that is not too important because the Time machine is not working alredy, but really if the people can't found one of this things it will be impossible to tame an apex predator, if you don't wanna change this minimum put other ways to get the scarab gem. -Pets that are Desinterested in protect you: The fun fact of have a prehistoric pet is that it can defend you from hostile mobs in diferent ways like do a lot of damage like Ceratosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Allosaurus, Megalania and Tyrannosaurus, do an strategic way to not receive damage from hostile mobs like the Deinonychus and Velociraptor, or do a One hit kill like Sarcosuchus, Spinosaurus, Mosasaurus and Megalodon, but I'l explain what happened I was with my ceratosaurus and I found a Zombie and the I think "Wow I would let that my ceratosarus kill it" but when I hit the Zombie with the Ceratosaurus with the order to follow me it does nothing and then i think "Probably it does not attack because it would attack if they attack me" and then I let the zombie attack me, but the Ceratosaurus let me die, I didn't die beacuse I was carrying a Sword, but really, why this happens, probably this was the thing taht put so mad thatn the other problem. Well in the end with his pros and Cons, I still thinking that this is a great mod, it has some bugs but I know that the developers would fix this, I just want to make them know so they can fix this in the new update of the posiblity of have the Paleontology update, Archaweology update, or the Time Machine update. Good Luck Developers. Sorry for my Gramatical errors